


Finally Under Control

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: from Candamira's prompt:A long heat wave hits Scotland and a wildfire breaks out in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's secret, highly protected unicorn reserve is in acute danger. Charlie Weasley - he has to deal with wildfires in Rumania all the time because the dragons just won't behave - is called into action and picks a handful of students to help him save the unicorns and get the fire under control. Rising UST (despite or because of the lethal danger surrounding them) between Ron and Draco who get teamed up by Charlie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).




End file.
